


Meurtres à résoudre

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: "i'm not trash about those two" i said while writing endlessly about them, (but that's customary too), (but that's customary), (but that's okay Vidocq is here to brighten his day), (à un moment ou à un autre il sera là), Arno les juge (un peu mais il les aime bien au fond), Bitterness, Charles is a bit depressed, Charles voulait juste dormir, Charlotte Corday est là pour botter des culs, Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Gen, Platonic Relationships, TOO BAD VIDOCQ IS HERE CHARLES, Vidocq tape la causette aux prisonniers ramenés par Arno, Vignettes, basé sur les répliques du jeu, est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il y aurait de l'acidité, je pense que c'est assez obvious mais bon, la vie de Charles et Vidocq au cabinet, mention d'autres personnages, mention de Sade aussi, mention de meurtres ?, parce qu'il s'en FOUT, pauvre Arno, spoilers sur les coupables des meurtres à résoudre, tant mieux parce qu'il y en aura
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: "Les crimes se multiplient. Je peux aider ?— J'ai les choses bien en main, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.— Ha !"Lapparent toisa Vidocq d'un regard qui disait clairement "Non". Vidocq lui renvoya le sourire qui voulait dire "Je vais me gêner".





	1. Meurtre prédit

**Author's Note:**

> Ce jeu va me rendre folle. FOLLE. J'en ai marre d'écrire des trucs sur Vidocq et Lapparent, mais leur dynamique à travers trente secondes de cinématiques et les répliques qu'ils se renvoient à chaque fois qu'Arno se rend au cabinet sont juste. ARGH. Ce material platonique en or massif. Comment vous voulez que j'écrive pas dessus ?  
> De plus, j'ai toujours trouvé les coupables des meurtres à résoudre assez intéressants pour chaque enquête. Je vois bien Vidocq leur taper la discut' parce que bon, quitte à être en prison, autant faire passer le temps. (et puis CHARLOTTE CORDAY)
> 
> Chaque "vignette" est basée sur une réplique du jeu, parce que j'adore extrapoler des trucs à partir de deux personnages secondaires auxquels le fandom n'apporte jamais assez d'attention (aidez-moi). [La véracité historique est aussi malmenée, mais bon, on va pas dire qu'Unity est un exemple en matière de véracité historique, hein.]

> « Les moines m’ont toujours fait froid dans le dos. Rester enfermé dans une grande bâtisse, ça abîme son homme... À ta place, j’irais voir le monastère qui est sur cette île. »

Arno l'écouta parler avec attention, avant d’hocher la tête. Il pivota sur ses talons, et en un instant, il disparaissait dans l’encadrement de la petite prison, son manteau bleu cobalt se mouvant dans son sillage comme une vague.

Vidocq sourit en le voyant partir si résolument déterminé. Au moins, quelqu’un s’intéressait à ce qui était important, dans cette ville… Il jeta un coup d’œil victorieux à Lapparent, trop occupé à dormir sur sa chaise pour se préoccuper de quoique ce soit.

Insupportable.

Il roula des yeux, tournant le dos à l’entrée du cabinet pour jeter un coup d’œil au-dehors via la lucarne de sa cellule. Avant qu'il ne se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer apercevoir quelque chose, une voix un peu lasse l’interpella :

— Tu travailles avec quelqu’un, maintenant ?

L’adolescent se retourna vivement. Si le ministre n’affichait pas ce petit rictus aux lèvres, il aurait cru qu’il venait de rêver son intervention. L’homme n’avait même pas daigné ouvrir les yeux, toujours renversé sur sa chaise comme à son habitude. Le brouhaha des parisiens qui passaient par centaines devant le cabinet lui arrivait jusqu’ici, troublant le silence interdit qui flottait en attendant la réponse de l'autre face à la pique. Légèrement vexé par le ton méprisant de Lapparent, il ne laissa rien paraître. À la place, le vagabond laissa un sourire triomphant se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait son regard dériver au-dehors, par l'encadrement de la porte. Du coin de l’œil, il vit très bien le policier entrouvrir discrètement une paupière pour observer sa réaction.

Une déclaration légère s'envola hors du cachot, d'un ton presque insouciant, un défi que Vidocq lançait aux oreilles du monde et au gardien de la prison :

— Ça se pourrait bien.


	2. Neuf fois sur dix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Là où Arno complète sa première enquête. Fait directement suite au premier drabble !  
> (et merci à ceux ayant laissé un kudo/une review, c'est super gentil et ça me fait ultra plaisir !)

>  « À trop lire les écritures, il a cru que tout était écrit… Neuf fois sur dix, c’est le fou qui est coupable. Servez-vous. »

Arno jeta un regard légèrement surpris envers Lapparent. Drôle de façon que de juger si rapidement, pour un représentant de la justice… Il se déplaça néanmoins vers le coffre à côté du bureau, sous les lamentations d’innocence du religieux qu’il venait d’incarcérer pour le meurtre de ces moines, à l’abbaye de l’île. Sa main se referma sur un maillet, et l’Assassin le mania quelques secondes pour s’habituer à son poids ; juste après, il le rengainait dans son dos d’un geste expert. Voilà qui risquait de lui être utile. Il se retourna, laissant le couvercle du coffre retomber brutalement, ce qui enclencha sa serrure sous le choc. Puis, il échangea un regard bref avec Vidocq, derrière sa cellule.

L’Assassin laissa un sourire naître sous sa capuche ; l’adolescent le lui renvoya. Cette nouvelle collaboration s’annonçait prometteuse : il aimait énormément le caractère tenace et insouciant dont avait fait preuve le prisonnier, quand il avait assisté à son arrestation, et cette manière de se moquer à la barbe de son gardien avait quelque chose d’amusant, d’autant plus que le dit-gardien semblait être habitué à une telle insolence. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie du cabinet, sifflotant légèrement, avant d’être freiné par le changement soudain d’attitude de son jeune acolyte, qu’il remarqua du coin de l’œil sitôt qu’il lui tourna le dos. Ce dernier venait de croiser les bras, contemplant d’un regard visiblement dédaigneux le ministre qui venait de se renverser sur sa chaise.

_Oh oh._

Arno n’avait que rarement mis les pieds dans le commissariat, mais le peu de fois où il l’avait fait, il n’avait jamais assisté qu’à une relation insolite et familière entre le policier, parfois trop las pour répondre, et le prisonnier, bien trop agile pour laisser une occasion de parler à ce qu’il en savait. Il ralentit légèrement sa cadence, faisant mine de ne pas voir ce qui se passait, mais la déclaration presque assassine qu’il entendit fuser dans son dos manqua de l’arrêter. Seul le cliquetis de son arme nouvellement acquise témoigna de son intérêt pour les deux étranges personnages du cabinet de police.

— Neuf fois sur dix, hein ? lança Vidocq d’un ton méprisant.

Arno franchit le seuil ; mais au moment où il se retrouvait parmi la foule circulant au bord de la Seine, il eut le temps d’entendre ce qui suivit.

— Le dixième restant, c’est toi qui le remplis d’office, rétorqua Lapparent après un silence.


	3. Vengeance ancestrale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Vidocq veut juste impressionner Arno!!))

>  « Une affaire facile. Un meurtre très violent. Marche en direction de Notre-Dame, tu devrais tomber dessus. »

Arno venait à peine de passer le seuil. À peine. Sa botte ne touchait même pas le sol du cabinet que déjà, les mots avaient fusés hors de la bouche de l’adolescent survolté derrière ses barreaux, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de demander les nouvelles.

— Comment peux-tu être si vite informé ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil ahuri.

Vidocq lui renvoya un sourire fier mais haussa les épaules :

— Les rumeurs circulent vite dans Paris. Une fois que tu as démêlé le vrai du faux, il est facile de situer les choses.

L’Assassin jeta un regard perplexe à sa cellule d’un air toujours aussi incompréhensif, glissant un léger coup d’œil vers Lapparent, qui ne manifestait toujours aucun signe d’intérêt pour sa venue. Le vagabond, comprenant sa question muette par rapport à sa condition, se contenta d’un clin d’œil complice.

— Hé, un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses tours.

Arno secoua la tête, aussi amusé qu’intrigué. À peine entré, l’Assassin pivota sur ses talons pour ressortir aussitôt. En levant la tête, alors que le soleil baignait son uniforme et que les sons étouffés de la foule redevenaient audibles, son regard tomba sur l’une des tours de Notre-Dame. Les cloches sonnèrent comme pour l’appeler.

Eh bien, si c’était une affaire facile…

Un silence tomba sur le cabinet qu’il laissa derrière lui. Vidocq vit Lapparent ouvrir un œil négligent, pas le moins du monde impressionné par son numéro :

— Tu t’es bien gardé de lui dire que les crieurs de nouvelles se postent tout le temps ici.


	4. Le premier imbécile venu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce moment où les prisonniers réalisent qu'ils vont pas s'ennuyer en prison.

>  « C’était à la portée du premier imbécile venu, semble-t-il. Prenez une arme, vous l’avez méritée. »

À peine les mots volontairement ironiques franchissaient la bouche de Lapparent qu’Arno voyait déjà Vidocq s’accouder aux barreaux de sa cellule d’un air profondément agacé. L’Assassin, lui, se contenta d’ignorer les insultes à moitié dissimulées pour marcher vers le coffre aux armes ; il s’empara d’un cogneur en testant minutieusement son équilibre, avant de hocher la tête, convaincu. Quand il se releva, il observa le ministre et ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire parvenir ses salutations, mais un soupir irrité l’en empêcha immédiatement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le prisonnier.

— J’avais dit que c’était une affaire _facile_ , se plaignit Vidocq d’un ton ennuyé. Je l’avais dit !

— La ferme, rétorqua nonchalamment son gardien en se renversant sur sa chaise.

Arno laissa l'ombre d'un rictus éclairer sa figure d’ordinaire impassible.

— Une affaire facile, insista l’adolescent en jetant un coup d’œil à sa nouvelle voisine de cellule d’un air désolé. Pardon, madame, mais quand on savait que les victimes descendaient d’hommes et de femmes de l’Inquisition, ce n’était pas compliqué de vous retrouver.

Un silence plana.

— Surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment cachée, ajouta-t-il en posant un index sur son menton comme si cela lui paraissait incroyablement stupide.

Pour la première fois, Anne de Molay osa parler envers quelqu’un d’autre que celui qui l’avait mis derrière les barreaux, et qui observait la scène avec un intérêt non-négligeable :

— Ces hommes étaient abjects, s’indigna-t-elle depuis sa geôle. Ils étaient fiers de ce que leurs ancêtres avaient accompli !

— Oui, oui, concéda Vidocq en roulant des yeux. Une affaire _facile_.

— La ferme, vous deux ! tonna Lapparent en fronçant des sourcils.

Pour observer le policier suite à ces mots, le plus ancien des prisonniers tourna la tête, et cette dernière sembla s’enfoncer dans sa paume accoudée aux barreaux transversaux de sa cellule sous l’ennui. À travers ce visage à moitié écrasé par la lassitude et sa position, Arno découvrit une lueur mesquine s’allumer dans son regard :

— Donc oui, c’était _facile_ , donc _logiquement_ , c’était vraiment à la portée du premier imbécile venu…

— Si tu ne te tais pas, je t’arrache la langue, et j’ai le droit, prévint une voix fatiguée qui résonna dans le cabinet.

Arno vit Anne de Molay lui envoyer un regard perplexe, en oubliant momentanément sa colère face à l’attitude singulière qu’elle ne s’attendait sûrement pas à trouver dans cette petite prison. L’Assassin sentit son sourire s’agrandir.

— Ce qui m’amène à penser que ce dossier était parfait pour vous, conclut Vidocq en lorgnant le plafond d’un rictus triomphant.


	5. Les attentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ils commencent à s'apprécier yo)

> « Va donc au palais des Tuileries. Un homme s’est enfermé dans son bureau. »

— C'est tout ?

Vidocq tourna la tête pur constater que oui, Lapparent venait bel et bien de parler, et que ce dernier l'observait d'un air franchement surpris. Le ministre avait haussé un sourcil ; tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'il était sincèrement étonné, mais l'adolescent resta sur la défensive :

— Oui. Et alors ?

— Tu fais plus long, d'habitude.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, complètement déboussolé par la réaction étrangement calme de l'homme qui pouvait vraiment être acariâtre au possible dans ses mauvais jours. Il échangea un regard perplexe avec Arno, qui posait déjà un pied sur le seuil, mais seul un hochement de tête énigmatique lui répondit. Il reporta alors son attention sur Lapparent, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et le sondait comme pour chercher un problème dans son comportement.

Ce fut comme un déclic. L'hypothèse qui venait de traverser son esprit le figea avant de l'exalter intérieurement, et il s'accouda allègrement aux barreaux. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et ce fut sûrement ce détail qui alarma le ministre, qu'il voyait déjà se crisper depuis sa chaise.

— Est-ce que vous commencez à avoir des _attentes ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas, teintée d'une légère panique qu'il n'eut aucun mal à détecter ; l'homme afficha un air interdit, et seul quelqu'un qui l'avait déjà entendu parler aurait pu comprendre qu'il bredouillait :

— Tu es bien plus intelligent, quand tu te tais.

— Ah, donc je suis intelligent, maintenant ?

— Pour l’amour de Dieu, ferme-la !

Lapparent frappa du plat de la main sur son bureau, comme s’il aurait aimé que leur discussion ait été physique pour pouvoir la faire taire. Vidocq gonfla les joues, portant son regard au-dehors avec une certaine résignation qui ne saurait durer longtemps - son sourire lui revenait déjà.

C’était la première fois que le ministre le complimentait, après tout.


	6. Le Fantôme Rouge des Tuileries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (c'est l'heure de l'acidité et de la confrontation des idées) (comment ça c'est un résumé de tout le recueil)

>  « Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de l’innocence du fantôme. Mais il nous faut un coupable. Prenez ce que vous voudrez. »

Arno réalisa que ce devait être le plus long silence ayant jamais régné au sein du cabinet après ces mots. Pour la première fois avant d’aller chercher son arme et son argent, il observa d’abord Vidocq qui ne pipait mot, chose  assez exceptionnelle pour être remarquée.

Son regarde se posa alors sur le vagabond, plié en deux contre les barreaux, et qu’il aurait pu croire souffrant si un sourire n’éclairait pas son visage. Ahuri, l’assassin comprit en croisant le regard noir de Lapparent qu’il était pris d’un fou-rire ; la larme à l’œil, le voleur se redressa, les épaules saccadées, et il leva un doigt comme s’il demandait la parole – le ministre le devança froidement :

— Ferme-la, tonna-t-il d’une voix contrariée.

Vidocq l’ignora totalement, réussissant à parler entre deux soubresauts :

— Vous… Vous pensez sincèrement qu’un fantôme… !

Il jeta un coup d’œil hilare à Arno :

— Un _fantôme !_

À sa droite, là où LeGall avait été mis en prison, celui-ci l’observa comme s’il était fou, complètement pris au dépourvu. L’assassin haussa les épaules – les choses dont il avait été témoin à Franciade lui avaient appris à ne pas juger trop vite, et l’hypothèse de l'existence d’un spectre, bien que farfelue, ne lui semblait pas invraisemblable. Enfin, dans cette enquête précise, il avait été évident que le prétendant au prochain poste de ministre de la finance avait voulu saisir sa chance. Il avait aussi soupçonné les autres tricheurs du club fréquenté par la victime – et le fait que le Marquis De Sade figurait sur la liste d'endettés n'était pas passé inaperçu, _évidemment._ Si l'homme lui demandait à nouveau un service pour ce genre de jeux d'argent...

Assis sur sa chaise, le ministre avait l’air prêt à renverser son bureau.

— Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle, pauvre crétin ?

— Il n’y a pas de fantôme ! Ça n’existe pas !

— Et que peux-tu en savoir ?! s’énerva le gardien d’un ton sincèrement exaspéré.

— C’est tout bonnement évident, voilà tout.

Vidocq s’était calmé pendant l’échange, mais un rictus agitait encore ses lèvres, menaçant de le faire dérailler à nouveau.

— Les fantômes, continua-t-il, ce ne sont que des contes de bonne femme, ou alors des opportunités bien pratiques pour camoufler un meurtre.

Suite à ces mots, il coula un regard éloquent vers LeGall, qui s’offusqua depuis sa propre geôle :

— Je ne l’ai pas tué, bon Dieu ! C’est Beaudoin qui s’est explosé le crâne tout seul !

— Vous l’avez poussé au suicide, rétorqua sèchement l’adolescent. Sous couvert de superstitions stupides...

Il reporta son attention vers Lapparent, mais son expression s’était étrangement radoucie, comme s’il était indulgent envers l’esprit étriqué de son gardien. Un sourire orgueilleux fleurit sur ses traits :

— Et si je lançais une malédiction, là, tout de suite, vous auriez peur de mon _fantôme ?_

Le mot sonna cruellement ironique. Arno s’avança jusqu’au coffre aux armes, décidant de ne pas intervenir, et le ministre le fusilla une fois de plus du regard en maugréant :

— J’espère certainement que le mien viendra te hanter si je suis toujours coincé dans ce pauvre monde.

Arno n’osa même pas relever que ce genre de déclaration sonnait plus comme une marque d’affection qu’autre chose.


	7. Le gardien de prison

> « Un de mes amis a vu un corps étendu dans la rue. Un cadavre bien sanglant. Au cœur du Marais ! »

— C'est arrivé récemment ?

Vidocq haussa un sourcil ; c'était la première fois, depuis le début de leur collaboration impromptue, qu'Arno ne semblait pas pressé par le gong. Il s'était adossé contre le mur de l'entrée, bras croisés face à lui, et son regard scintillait sous sa capuche de manière singulière ; le vagabond s'accouda au plus près des barreaux pour converser avec lui, grandement intéressé par la tournure des événements qui n'étaient que trop rares, dans ce maudit cabinet.

— Ce sera à toi de le découvrir, répondit-il en lui décochant un petit sourire. J'aurais bien aimé venir avec toi, mais...

Arno esquissa un rictus amusé, ce que Vidocq considéra comme une victoire. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, cependant, et se contenta d'observer minutieusement la constitution de sa cellule. Il saisit immédiatement l'idée qui devait lui traverser l'esprit, au vu du nombre de fois où elle avait traversé le sien. Comme par télépathie, une voix apathique s'éleva aussitôt dans le cabinet :

— Vous voulez que je vous fasse la visite, tant que vous y êtes ? demanda Lapparent d'un ton étrangement excédé. Disparaissez.

— Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, rétorqua Arno tout aussi sarcastiquement.

Ce dernier s'éloigna du mur qui lui avait servi d'appui, se dirigeant vers la porte ouverte avec cette même allure de félin. Vidocq ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser, laissant échapper un soupir déçu à la place. Dépité en voyant sa récente source de distraction se diriger vers le Marais comme il le lui avait demandé, il pivota vers son deuxième point d'intérêt avec contrariété :

— Vous l'avez fait fuir, bougonna-t-il en s'appuyant de tout son poids contre les barreaux.

— Tu pourrais presque me faire culpabiliser, rétorqua son gardien d'une voix ironique. Pour ne pas l'avoir renvoyé plus tôt.

Vidocq roula des yeux, ennuyé, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire moqueur.

— Parce qu'il observait _ma_ cellule ?

— D'un peu trop près, concéda Lapparent d'un ton visiblement énervé.

— Oh, c'est _adorable_. Vous voulez me garder ici, avec vous. Quelle délicate attention. Ça me touche.

Il guetta la moindre réaction d’agacement d’un œil avide, prenant un malin plaisir à insister sur les mots.

— C'est le but d'un gardien de prison, imbécile, maugréa le ministre en replaçant négligemment son tricorne.

Vidocq aurait pourtant juré que la teinte sur ses joues avait rougi plus que d'ordinaire.


	8. Le Barbier de Séville

> « Les acteurs ! Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je les raccourcirais tous ! Allez, prenez ce qui vous plaît. »

Arno se penchait à peine pour saisir une arme que déjà, le nouveau voisin de cellule de Vidocq parlait à nouveau, de cette voix entraînée à imiter des personnages. Elle possédait quelque chose d'inquiétant, à faire froid dans le dos à force de ne pas révéler ses vraies intonations.

— J'espère que vous êtes fier ! Priver le monde d'artistes comme moi, nous réduire à l'ombre comme sous la tyrannie monarchique !

— Vous avez tué quelqu'un, déclara Vidocq en lui jetant un coup d'œil blasé. Voire deux, si on compte l'homicide prévu de Laurent.

Ficarron afficha un air atrocement outré, pivotant pour faire face au vagabond qui restait toujours accoudé aux barreaux d'entrée de sa cellule d'un air profondément ennuyé. Arno laissa tomber le couvercle du coffre aux armes, caché sous l'escalier pour se relever, sa nouvelle acquisition rengainée à sa ceinture. Lapparent ouvrit un œil.

— Par contre, reprit l'adolescent en coulant un regard moqueur au gardien, je me sens vraiment désolé pour Beaumarchais quand j'entends que certains voudraient les voir jouer sans tête. Ça doit être difficile, de déclamer un monologue sans bouche...

Un rire condescendant échappa à Lapparent. Ficarron fit mine de vouloir intervenir ou protester, mais il fut coupé :

— Merci, _Vidocq_ , pour ton avis relativement éclairé face au monde des poètes.

Arno fit quelques pas jusqu'au centre de la pièce, commençant vaguement à comprendre le manège des deux habitués de la prison. Le meurtrier dans l'une des geôles observa Lapparent, puis Vidocq, apparemment sidéré qu'on ne lui laisse pas la parole. Trop habitué, sans doute, à ce qu'on la lui donne sur le devant de la scène. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais l'assassin le devança :

— Mais il a raison. Au café-théâtre, peu de comédiens peuvent jouer sans tête...

— M-mais je... commença Ficarron en pâlissant peu à peu.

— Je vous ai pas causé, vous, maugréa Charles en secouant la tête.

Le gardien souffla, empêchant derechef l'acteur de se faire entendre, et Arno sourit instinctivement : il ne savait pas si le ministre avait une idée du jeu qu'avait lancé son favori, mais il venait d'y participer. Distrait de son habituel ennui, Vidocq sourit sous le regard extrêmement contrit du ministre :

— Et tais-toi, pour l'amour de Dieu.

— J'ai rien dit ! se défendit l'intéressé d'un air innocent.

— Tu viens de le faire, abruti, grommela plus doucement le ministre comme s'il se faisait la remarque à lui-même.

— Quelle honte !

Tous relevèrent la tête pour observer Ficarron, prêt à s'arracher les plumes de son chapeau de costume qu'il portait encore. Arno s'adossa discrètement au mur de l'entrée, et il nota que Lapparent lui adressait un regard en coin de l'air de dire « Quand j'en aurai enfin fini avec les cas sociaux qui me tombent dessus, vous y passerez ». Ce dernier se reconcentra ensuite sur l'hurluberlu qui s'agitait en cellule, et qui continua sur sa lancée en voyant qu'on le laissait enfin parler :

— Et v-vous ! P-parler de mon métier comme vous le faites ! Avec un autre prisonnier, en plus !

Lapparent haussa les épaules, l’accusation lui faisant autant d’effet qu’un souffle de vent :

— Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, je suis le gardien de la prison. Mon cabinet ; mes règles. Je fais ce que je veux.

— Ouais, moi aussi, renchérit Vidocq en opinant du chef de l’air de l’élève appliqué.

— La ferme.

L’intéressé haussa les épaules comme s’il se fichait totalement de ce qu’on lui disait – et c’était sûrement le cas. Ficarron, lui, bégaya de plus belle, la colère semblant lui ôter toute son éloquence d’acteur :

— V-vous voyez ! Il l’a _refait !_

Arno réprima un rire noir malgré la situation ; la manière dont l'autre avait parlé faisait penser à un gamin dénonçant tout à sa mère, à la différence près que la punition le priverait de sa tête et non du dîner. Le ton accusateur et mauvais du comédien ne présageait rien de bon, mais il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter, sûrement paniqué par son sort prochain :

— C’est d-de l’impartialité ! Il d-devrait être aussi m-mort que je vais l’être !

L’assassin tendit l’oreille en voyant Lapparent bouger pour l'une des rares fois qu'il était venu au cabinet, posant un coude sur son bureau et la tête sur le dos de sa main dans une attitude parfaitement condescendante. Il jaugea le condamné d’un regard clairement agacé, et une lueur vicieuse s'alluma subitement dans ses prunelles – Arno ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi. Vidocq avait perdu son sourire.

— Hé, l'artiste. Garde ta salive, t’en auras besoin sur l’échafaud, déclara le policier en dévoilant un sourire cruel. Ce serait dommage de louper ton dernier monologue.

Ficarron pâlit, la bouche subitement sèche.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu’il s’était tut, il s’écroula au sol.

Arno fit aussitôt quelques pas vers la cellule, alerté par sa réaction, mais il se stoppa dès qu’il vit que l’homme respirait encore – il s’était simplement évanoui. Interdit, il tourna la tête vers le ministre, mais celui-ci avait repris sa position initiale, rabattant son tricorne sur sa figure en s'affalant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— Les acteurs. Incapables de voir qu’on joue avec eux, dès qu'ils sont hors scène.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (spoiler : Vidocq l'applaudit après)


	9. Les incapables capables

> « Mon ami batelier pense que tu devrais inspecter la berge. Essaye l’autre rive, de ce côté du Pont Neuf ! »

Pour la première fois, Arno entendit Lapparent rire. Un rire mauvais, sarcastique à vous faire pincer des lèvres pour ne pas croiser le mépris de son propriétaire, mais qui, si l’on tendait bien l’oreille, cachait l’amusement d’un homme qui s’était trop longtemps ennuyé et qui venait de se réveiller par une phrase bien tournée. Le ministre releva la tête, un éclat moqueur dans ses yeux alors qu’il claquait la langue.

— C’est le meilleur de tes mensonges jusqu’à présent !

Avant même que Vidocq ne puisse répondre, l’homme continua en fixant directement l’assassin, un ton étrangement jovial dans sa voix :

— Les seuls amis qu’il a, ce sont les rats. Quand il ne traîne pas avec les blattes.

— Ou avec un incapable de la police, se vexa l’adolescent en le foudroyant du regard.

Arno vit Lapparent faire cliqueter les clés des cellules entre ses mains, un sourire acide aux lèvres, visiblement très fier d’avoir l’avantage sur la discussion :

— Incapable capable de te ramener en taule.

Vidocq s’accouda nonchalamment aux barreaux, malgré sa tête visiblement agacée, et l’assassin secoua la tête d’un air las en le voyant parler.

— Je me suis échappé six fois avant, fanfaronna l’intéressé d’un air de défi.

— Il paraît qu’à la septième, tu gagnes un aller simple sur l'échafaud.

En quittant le cabinet, Arno vit le prisonnier tirer la langue.


	10. Un vrai sac d'os

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Un vrai sac d'os (meurtre à résoudre) : résoudre l'énigme du sac rempli d'os sur les berges de la Seine. À l'intérieur, on peut y trouver un crâne avec une dent en or. »
> 
> La mission la plus géniale d'Arno, en somme.

> « Mis en pièces, hein ? Une sale affaire. Eh bien, prenez une arme ! »

Arno jeta négligemment le sac à l’entrée du cabinet pour aller se servir dans le coffre, ne faisant pas vraiment cas de la remarque qui accueillit son rapport. Lorsque son colis toucha le sol, il émit un bruit sec et lourd d’entrechocs, et l’assassin n’avait pas fait un pas qu’il se retrouvait arrêté par le seul regard du gardien.

— Vous faites quoi, là ? demanda ce dernier d’une voix perplexe.

— Je… Vais me servir ? répondit Arno en ne comprenant pas, sur le coup, ce qu’on lui reprochait.

— Il parle du sac, intervint soudainement Vidocq.

Celui-ci, avec cet éternel enthousiasme étrange pour quelqu’un qui passait sa vie derrière les barreaux, hocha joyeusement du menton vers l’objet en question. Lapparent lui jeta alors une œillade meurtrière, se rappelant de sa désagréable présence, et Arno fronça les sourcils, justifiant tant bien que mal ce qui lui semblait évident :

— Eh bien, d’ordinaire la morgue prend en charge les assassinés, mais là…

— C’est le _corps ?_ s’exclama le gardien d’un ton interdit.

— Enfin, c’est pas _vraiment_ un corps. C’est plus des os–

Arno s’arrêta de lui-même lorsqu’il croisa le regard du gardien, visiblement ébahi par un quelconque manque de respect que l’assassin n’arrivait pas à saisir. Son expression faisait, comiquement, écho à celle de Vidocq : l’adolescent ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise de la révélation, avant d’agripper les barreaux comme s’il rêvait de les arracher pour s’approcher.

— J’peux voir ? s’enquit curieusement ce dernier.

Lapparent lui jeta un coup d’œil drôlement scandalisé, mais ni lui ni Arno ne purent répondre à sa requête. Jamie MacArthur, jusque-là resté muet dans la deuxième cellule, s’exprima d’une voix lourde d’accent :

— C’est mon sac ! Vous venez me le rendre pour vous ficher de moi, hein ? J’aurais dû vous hacher en haggis vous aussi !

Il cracha par terre en jurant en anglais, ce qu’Arno s’estima heureux de ne pas comprendre au vu de l'expression que Vidocq afficha. Celui-ci plissa le nez comme s’il évaluait le goût du potentiel repas, mais il n’eut pas le temps de faire une remarque, coupé par le ministre qui gardait toujours cet air stupéfait par la stupidité ambiante :

— Et _pourquoi_ , reprit-il d’un ton incroyablement menaçant, l’avez-vous ramené _ici ?_

Arno haussa les épaules, insensible à l’écossais qui passa un doigt sous sa gorge en le scrutant férocement depuis sa prison.

— Je sais pas, ça pourrait servir de pièce à conviction…

— Un sac d’os ? _Pièce à conviction ?_

— J’veux dire, il a pas tort, approuva Vidocq avec nonchalance. C'est la dent en or qui a permis d'identifier la victime.

Lapparent ne cessait pas de fixer Arno, mais une étincelle fulgurante traversa ses yeux à la remarque. Ses poings subitement serrés témoignèrent également de son envie à ce que le voleur prenne la place de la victime dans le sac.

— Prenez-moi ça, déclara-t-il dans un calme gelé, et débarrassez-moi le plancher.

— J'peux récupérer le crâne ?

L’assassin se baissa pour ramasser le sac, mais fut dans l’incapacité d’apercevoir la tête du ministre après les mots provocants du prisonnier ; en revanche, la froideur dans sa voix lui donna une idée de son degré d’agacement – dangereusement haut.

— Et faites _vite._

En balançant le colis par-dessus son épaule, Arno s’autorisa un dernier regard sarcastique vers Vidocq, ce dernier restant insensible à l’état excédé du gardien de la prison.

— J’espère que tu réalises à quel point je t’aide à rester en vie, lança-t-il en désignant discrètement le ministre du menton.

— Une dent en or, murmura pensivement le voleur comme si personne ne l’entendait. Ça nourrit pour un mois…

— Sortez d’ici !

L'assassin ne se fit pas prier. Le sac sur le dos, il recula jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de l'artère qui bordait la Seine, avec les étals de marchands et les crieurs de nouvelles. Il scruta les options qui se présentaient à lui, ne désirant pas jeter la dépouille du malheureux dans une fosse commune, et pensa que si un quelconque fossoyeur le trouvait avec un tas d'os sur lui, il serait aussitôt dénoncé au Comité de Salut Public, ce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus.

Et il n'avait même pas pu prendre une arme.

Arno soupira, résigné, et ses pas l'emmenèrent sur un chemin qu'il connaissait – à regret – par cœur.

Un crâne avec une dent en or. Il voyait déjà le rictus ravi du marquis lorsqu'il franchirait sa porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, j'avais dit que Sade serait mentionné, et oui, ce n'est que le début.


	11. La lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand je disais que j'allais utiliser chaque réplique du jeu, c'est CHAQUE réplique, parce que je suis une auteure dédiée à ses résolutions (et très, très désespérée pour du contenu). Cette vignette, et d'autres à venir, sont tirées des répliques qu'on peut entendre à chaque fois qu'Arno se rend au cabinet, c'est-à-dire qu'elles ne sont pas spécifiques à une enquête en particulier, et ça veut surtout dire que je peux les utiliser comme je veux :D
> 
> Bonus à celles et ceux qui auront la chanson en tête en lisant le titre, j'ai aucun remord.

— Tu n’y arrives pas ? L’affaire n’est pas simple, hein ?

Arno avait passé le seuil en ayant, pour une rare fois, décidé de parler au minimum. Fatigué, épuisé, et sur les nerfs après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, il ne demandait qu’à obtenir une récompense dont on l’avait privé, quelques jours auparavant. Ce fut pourquoi il ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question de Vidocq, se dirigeant vers le coffre aux armes d’un pas décidé à finir cette visite le plus vite possible.

Évidemment, ce petit temps de silence sembla confirmer qu’il était apparemment bloqué sur l’enquête qu’il avait endossée, puisque Lapparent prit la peine de prendre la parole de lui-même.

— Rien, hein ? Ça ne m’étonne pas.

L’assassin souffla, agacé d’avance à l'idée d'un sarcasme qu’il avait suffisamment essuyé plus tôt. En dernier recours pour paraître civilisé, il se tourna vers le gardien avec une expression faussement cordiale et une voix aussi patiente que s'il expliquait la situation à un enfant :

— En réalité, je suis venu récupérer quelque chose. Vous savez, l’arme promise ? Je n’en ai pas eu la dernière fois.

— Pas d’enquête ? lança Vidocq d’un ton visiblement déçu.

Il marqua un arrêt proche de sa cellule, tournant la tête pour scruter brièvement le prisonnier.

— Non, répondit-il plus froidement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu avant de se détourner.

Étrangement, ce simple petit mot sembla réveiller complètement le ministre, qui lui décocha une énième œillade méfiante en se redressant à son bureau. Arno rajusta sa capuche, s’empara d’un cogneur qui lui fit bonne impression, et laissa retomber le couvercle du coffre sans prendre la peine de l’accompagner dans sa chute, ce qui provoqua un bruit conséquent.

— Allez-y, je vous dirai rien, gronda sèchement Lapparent suite au son qui avait résonné dans toute la pièce.

— Certainement, rétorqua aimablement l’assassin en se volatilisant dans l’encadrement de la porte.

Il disparut aussi vite qu’il était arrivé, laissant par là-même une drôle d’ambiance dans son sillage. Jusqu’à présent, jamais l’homme n’avait fait preuve d’impatience, se faisant aussi discret qu’une ombre, et il laissa derrière lui deux occupants désarçonnés par son comportement.

Au bout d'un petit silence vraiment bizarre, Vidocq, résigné, lança platement :

— C’est à cause du général.

Le gardien de prison lui jeta un coup d’œil étrangement surpris, peut-être plus intéressé qu’il ne le montrait par le comportement de l'assassin.

— Général ? répéta-t-il d’une voix perplexe.

— Ouais. La lettre, dans la poche avant de son uniforme. Y’avait un cachet dessus.

— Et ?

— Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une missive.

À sa réponse, il vit l’autre se moquer ouvertement de lui dans un ricanement bref :

— Parce que tu sais à quoi ressemble une missive des armées.

Vidocq haussa les épaules, l’air détaché :

— Parce que je la lui ai prise, surtout.

Et d’un geste triomphant, il brandit le petit carré de papier à moitié déchiré derrière ses barreaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUI je n'avais pas prévu d'inclure un certain général corse dans ce recueil, OUI je n'ai aucune honte et OUI, vous êtes aussi enjoué·e·s que moi à l'idée de le voir apparaître, ne mentez pas.


	12. L'assassinat de Jean-Paul Marat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh. Devinez qui fera son apparition à la prochaine vignette.

> « Jean-Paul Marat a été tué chez lui, tout près de l’Hôtel de Cluny. Les révolutionnaires ne font pas de vieux os, si tu veux mon avis… »

— Et quand ils en font, ils restent assis sur une chaise à veiller sur des imbéciles, grommela le ministre d’un ton las.

Le vagabond l’ignora, un air à moitié vexé sur le visage.

Avant de se résoudre à répondre, incapable de se faire voler le dernier mot :

— La tâche n’est pas très ardue lorsqu’on se contente d’ignorer ses autres devoirs…

— Ferme-la.

Arno ne disait toujours rien, mais il fut interpellé par le plus jeune, qui lui fit signe de s’approcher dès que Lapparent eut refermé les yeux.

— Sois prudent quand tu te rendras là-bas. Les fanatiques de _L’Ami du peuple_ sont facilement excités. Un mot de travers…

Il passa un doigt en travers de sa gorge pour illustrer ses propos.

— Dis donc, c’est que tu t’inquiètes pour moi, rétorqua l’assassin avec un petit sourire sous sa capuche.

— Je t’aime bien. Tu fais le boulot, répondit le vagabond sans se démonter.

Une étincelle sincère brilla dans ses yeux.

— Et tu m’empêches de m’ennuyer.

— Une vraie preuve d’amitié, ironisa-t-il en faisant quelques pas en marche arrière pour sortir du cabinet.

Au moment où il tournait le dos pour s’élancer au-dehors, il entendit la voix de l’adolescent le poursuivre :

— Les preuves te conduiront au coupable, comme toujours !

Oui. Pour le meurtre d’un des plus grands révolutionnaires radicaux de France. Rien que ça.


	13. Pour en sauver cent mille

> « Je ne peux pas dire que la mort de Marat m’étonne. Vu les ennemis qu’il s’était fait, il a duré longtemps. Allez-y, prenez une arme. »

Il y eut un silence lourd, cette fois-ci, lorsqu’Arno franchit le seuil du cabinet. La voix de Lapparent s’était tue sans qu’une provocation acide ne vienne rebondir dessus, et tout semblait être la faute d’une seule silhouette, présente dans la cellule voisine de celle de Vidocq.

La meurtrière la plus haïe de tout Paris se trouvait là, en attendant d’être amenée à la Conciergerie, et elle ne bougeait pas d’un cil.

Droite sur ses deux pieds, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle gardait le même bonnet ocre avec lequel Arno l’avait trouvée. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la porte ; non pas qu’elle ait eu l’espoir, un seul instant, de pouvoir encore s’échapper, à l’inverse de son voisin de prison. À aucun moment n’avait-elle faibli pendant son interrogatoire, à aucun moment n’avait-elle mentionné un quelconque regret par rapport à son geste. Sur le chemin du retour, Arno entendait déjà les vendeurs de journaux s’arracher la nouvelle, hurler à qui mieux-mieux la mort d’un héros de la nation, blâmer une horrible sorcière sans cœur qui voulait plonger le pays dans le chaos.

Charlotte Corday venait de se placer d’elle-même dans une tempête assourdissante. Elle se trouvait dans l’œil du cyclone.

La quiétude du cabinet devenait presque surnaturelle, si forte que l’assassin accompagna le couvercle du coffre aux armes pour ne pas la déchirer. Il soupesa l’épée, distrait en sentant un regard lui percer le dos. Il avait l’impression d’être la seule pièce vivante d’un tableau immobile, figé dans l’Histoire.

D’un pas incroyablement prudent, il voulut rejoindre le pas de la porte – fermée : pour une rare fois, elle étouffait les bruits de foule – en baissant obstinément les yeux au sol. Alors qu’il pensait enfin sortir, il se retrouva arrêté par une simple parole.

— En tuant un homme, j’en ai sauvé cent mille, vous savez.

La voix de Corday était ferme, décidée dans ses convictions ; et quand elle parla, elle sembla redonner vie à la pièce. Arno se retourna pour croiser son regard, déstabilisé. Dans le même temps, il vit Lapparent et Vidocq se raidir d’eux-mêmes, synchronisés de manière étrangement ironique.

Arno prit le temps pour répondre. Demain, elle serait morte.

— Je ne vous demande pas de vous justifier, citoyenne.

— J’ai essayé par deux fois d’accéder chez Marat, l’ignora-t-elle en continuant de ce même ton calme. Sa femme ne voulait pas, au départ. Quand j’ai réussi à monter les escaliers, je me suis demandée si je devais lui parler avant de faire ce que j’avais à faire.

« Faire ce que j’avais à faire », songea Arno. Cela sonnait comme un ordre de mission. Assassiner pour sauver la nation et les peuples – le Credo sonnait familièrement à ses oreilles.

Elle aurait sûrement continué à parler, si le ministre ne l’avait pas brutalement coupée, la voix moins assurée que d’ordinaire : son ton était agacé, comme d’habitude, mais il manquait d’assurance. Comme si cette coupable-là possédait une aura différente des autres.

— Je ne suis pas là pour prendre des témoignages. Ici, vous attendez votre jugement, et vous vous taisez.

Son intervention réveilla alors Vidocq, qui détourna son attention de sa nouvelle voisine pour hausser un sourcil :

— Ah ? On attend un jugement, ici ? Je croyais que j’étais là pour faire l’état des lieux.

Arno eut l’impression de surprendre un combat de regards colossal. Avant même que le gardien ne puisse assassiner le prisonnier des yeux, Corday le toisa d'une colère froide, s’interceptant violemment entre les deux ; à travers les plis de ses manches, il la vit serrer les poings. Aussi déterminée à continuer son récit qu'à assassiner un homme.

— J’ai pris le prétexte de dénoncer certains députés pour pouvoir l’approcher. Quand je lui ai annoncé les noms, il a souri. Il a dit qu’ils ne vivraient pas huit jours avant de voir la guillotine. Et il s’est frotté les mains.

Elle marqua une pause, ne détournant pas une seule fois son attention du second ministre :

— Il menaçait la nation d’une guerre civile.

— On est déjà en plein dedans, citoyenne, lui répondit froidement l’intéressé avec une assurance un peu moins maîtrisée.

Et sur ce, il tourna la tête pour faire mine de ne pas la voir, comme à chaque fois qu’il voulait ignorer le monde. Vidocq roula des yeux ; il s’apprêtait à reprendre la conversation, levant un doigt en restant accoudé à ses barreaux, quand la parole lui fut également volée :

— Quel est votre nom ? demanda Corday en fixant soudainement l’assassin.

Arno, surpris, eut l’impression qu’il n’allait jamais pouvoir s’échapper de là. Avec toute la neutralité dont il était capable, il répondit d’un hochement de tête.

— Arno Dorian.

À travers les barreaux, il aurait juré qu’elle souriait.

— Je connais ce brassard et cette capuche.

La déclaration fit tomber un poids invisible sur la conversation. Arno se raidit, conscient qu’il n’avait jamais mentionné, et ne mentionnerait jamais son héritage envers les deux résidents du cabinet de police – mais malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître insensible, il agita discrètement les doigts de sa main gauche dans un tic incontrôlable. En arrière-plan, Vidocq lui décocha un regard interdit, et la lueur d’intérêt qui dévorait son visage faisait écho au danger qui le frôlait de justesse. Cependant, avant même qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Charlotte Corday reprit calmement :

— Vous avez été le seul à m’escorter, pendant qu’ils m’emmenaient. Vous feriez mieux de faire attention à ce qu’ils ne voient pas cela comme une marque de soutien.

— Je n’obtiens pas de joie à voir quiconque condamné à la guillotine en ce moment, citoyenne, enchaîna-t-il immédiatement. Vous m’en voyez navré.

— Ne le soyez pas. Je pense qu’il y en a beaucoup qui seraient prêts à comprendre l’intérêt pour la France de garder sa liberté, quand bien même cela exige certains sacrifices.

Son sourire, bien réel cette fois-ci, et calme, si incroyablement calme pour quelqu’un qui allait se faire décapiter, s’agrandit encore plus. Cette tranquillité absolue, sans aucune faille, lui aurait presque fait peur si Arno ne reconnaissait pas là un entraînement qu’il avait lui-même suivi.

Troublé, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner les talons, ignorant le regard suspicieux qu’il récolta depuis le bureau, et s’éloigna sans en dire plus.

Peut-être que parce que s'il prononçait un seul mot, il aurait eu l'impression d'être à sa place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai ce headcanon qui ne me lâchera jamais concernant le fait que Charlotte Corday devait être une assassin. Sa manière de penser (autant dans Unity qu'historiquement, le personnage colle assez bien), les phrases qu'elle lâche lorsqu'Arno lui parle, tout me fait penser au Credo et à cette poursuite un peu anarchique de la liberté ; surtout que dans Unity (contrairement à AC III où le côté des "méchants" et des "gentils" est bien plus voyant) la Révolution est un chaos monstre, il y a du mal partout et on sait pas trop où donner de la tête...
> 
> Je me suis donc permis d'imaginer que oui, si on considère Robespierre comme un Templier, on peut faire de Corday une assassin - probablement renvoyée avant son meurtre puisque c'était un acte isolé sans avis du Conseil. (Pis ça me donne une bonne raison de rajouter de la profondeur aux rares persos féminins du jeu, n'est-ce pas ?)


	14. Opportunités

> « Un professeur a été trouvé mort dans une école, au nord des jardins du Luxembourg. Sans doute une expérience qui a mal tourné… Ou un assassin bien opportuniste. »

Vidocq marqua une pause, et Arno n’eut pas besoin d’un dessin pour anticiper la provocation arrogante qui allait suivre. Un sourire moqueur troubla le visage du prisonnier, qui leva les yeux au plafond en lançant d’un ton faussement nonchalant :

— Oui, ça pourrait être un subterfuge… Comme pour les histoires de _fantômes_.

Lapparent réagit étonnamment vite, pour quelqu’un censé dormir sur sa chaise.

— La _ferme_.

— On sait jamais, l’ignora l’autre de ce même air narquois. Les croyances de bonne femme, ça peut en berner beaucoup…

Arno roula des yeux, retenant à peine le sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Une mise en garde étonnamment sarcastique lui échappa :

— On pourrait maquiller un meurtre dans une prison, aussi.

— Oh, ici ? Ce serait trop _dur_. Faudrait se lever de sa chaise. Nettoyer les taches de sang sur l’arme du crime. Inventer un mensonge…

Vidocq s’était mis à compter sur ses doigts, l’air parfaitement concentré à travers les barreaux, et l’assassin fut ahuri par une telle audace. Il remarqua alors, avec une certaine compassion, les tics nerveux qui agitaient les paupières fermées du gardien au fur et à mesure que le prisonnier accumulait ses arguments.

— … Supporter plusieurs interrogatoires. Prévoir les pots de vin pour certains officiers. Faire en sorte de préserver sa place au ministère même si on n'y fait pas son travail.

Arno, stupéfait, eut l’impression que l’atmosphère allait l’écraser au sol tant elle s’était tendue. Un sourire nerveux et légèrement impressionné lui échappa, alors qu’il s'échappait à reculons du cabinet :

— Tu vas te faire assassiner.

— C’est prévu, approuva le ministre d’une voix incroyablement froide. Après les pots de vin.

Arno faillit trébucher en sortant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, on dirait pas, mais j'aime bien mettre de la continuité dans ce recueil. (Vous noterez qu'ils s'ignorent de moins en moins dans leurs répliques hihi.)


	15. La main de la science

> « Une sacrée expérience, pas vrai ? La chimie m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos. Allez, choisissez une arme. »

Arno se fichait des sciences en général. Il était bien plus penché sur la littérature que tout ce qui consistait en des tubes à essai et autres calculs mathématiques ; aussi haussa-t-il les épaules en se dirigeant vers le coffre, ne faisant pas grand cas de la remarque qui l’accueillit, même s'il avait du mal à croire que Lapparent s'intéressait suffisamment à la chimie pour en avoir peur. Dans un coin de la cellule des nouveaux prisonniers, le professeur avait croisé les bras. Il était visiblement fier de son attentat, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui resterait plus rien le lendemain ; et par-dessus tout ça, l'assassin lui trouvait un air détestable, trop suffisant et méprisant pour être digne. L'explosion, sur la scène de crime, s'était imprimée dans son crâne comme si la fumée peinte sur les murs du laboratoire avait roulé dans ses poumons. C'était à peine s'il ne crachait pas encore l'odeur des produits chimiques.

Au moment où il passait près des barreaux, il anticipait la question – et il commençait à se dire qu’il passait beaucoup trop de temps ici, pour en arriver à de telles habitudes.

— … La chimie ? s’interrogea Vidocq à voix haute.

— On sait jamais ce qu’ils peuvent mettre dans leurs mélanges, grommela le gardien. Ça pourrait être du poison.

— Oh. J’y avais jamais pensé comme ça.

Arno souleva le dessus du coffre aux armes. Écoutant la discussion d'une oreille distraite, il posa les yeux sur une trouvaille qui se détachait de l'habituel amas de fer et tranchants.

L'assassin posa une main triomphante sur le tromblon en bois lustré, un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres. En arrière-plan, il entendit la voix de Lapparent s'élever d'un ton suspicieux, encore concentré sur la conversation – ce qui l'arrangeait bien : il voyait déjà l'autre le rabrouer pour ne pas se gêner de prendre les meilleures pièces du coffre.

— … Quoi d'autre ?

La réponse fusa comme si elle était évidente.

— Bah, déformer son visage.

Arno faillit lâcher le fusil. Il ne fut pas le seul à jeter un regard interdit en arrière, puisque le ministre lui décocha également un coup d’œil ébahi. Vidocq, visiblement dérouté quant aux réactions qu’il avait créées, tourna les mains vers le haut comme pour prouver son innocence :

— Quoi ? C’est utile pour un déguisement… Dans des cas extrêmes. L’acide, en dernier recours, ça peut vous faire paraître totalement incognito.

L’assassin resserra la prise sur son arme nouvellement acquise par réflexe ; il avait tendance à l’oublier, mais le prisonnier n’était pas derrière les barreaux pour un simple vol de pain. Quand on s’était échappé deux fois du bagne, la ruse était quelque chose que l’on se devait de posséder. Elle resurgissait, de temps à autre, quand le prisonnier lui lançait quelques remarques bien tournées, et Arno se fit la réflexion qu'il se laissait parfois trop facilement berner par quelques sourires et paroles effrontées.

— Laissez tomber la chimie, souffla Lapparent. J’ai trouvé quelque chose de plus effrayant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a deux références totalement vraies dans cette vignette :  
> • "Un simple vol de pain" : en fait, si, Vidocq a fugué de chez son père en lui dévalisant sa boulangerie, ce que de 1- je trouve extrêmement drôle (vous imaginez le type avec cinq baguettes dans chaque bras, moi ça me fait rire), de 2- ne concerne pas seulement le pain, hein, il a aussi pris la caisse, parce que tant qu'à faire...  
> • L'acide pour déformer son visage, ça peut choquer, mais c'était (est encore ??) une vraie pratique (me demandez pas mon historique internet).


End file.
